Morning Walk
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Hey guys new OS based on Dareya & Abhirika plss peep into this :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 2nd OS on dareya & abhirika plzz enjoy & have a look :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Morning 5 : 00 am :**

One girl came towards the house & knock the door

Girl : shreya jaldi kar der ho rhi hai

Shreya opens the door & saw her best friend tarika was their

Shreya ( smiled ) : gud mrng tarika

Tarika ( smiled ) : gud mrng par ye kya tum abhi tak ready nhi hui

Shreya : bas jaa hi rhi hu tum aao betho na me fatafat ready hoke aati hu

Tarika noded & sat on the sofa & shreya moves to her room & she wear her fav pink sleevless top , black shorts & black jacket then she came downstair & they both left for the garden ...

 **In Garden :**

Shreya & tarika reached their

Tarika ( smiled ) : shreya yaha subeh subeh aake mann ko kitni shaanti milti hai na

Shreya ( smiled ) : haa taru yaha aake sachi bohot maza aata hai

Tarika : accha tu jogging pe jaa rhi hai na me yaha beth ke yoga kar rhi hu

Shreya : haa thike tu apna yoga kar me uss taraf jaa rhi hu

Tarika noded & she sat down & start her yoga & here shreya left for the jogging .

After sometime duo reached their & saw tarika

Daya : abhi ye tarika yaha kya kar rhi hai

Abhi : pata nhi chal dekhte hai & they move towards her

Tarika was doing meditation & she open her eyes & saw someone their becoz of darkness she cant able to see their face so she scared & shout

Tarika ( shout ) : kon hai waha

Abhi ( came infront of her ): tarika hum hai

Tarika saw duo & she takes relief

Tarika ( smiled ) : abhi daya tum dono ne toh dara hi diya muje

Abhi : accha ab tum daro mat or tum yaha kya kar rhi ho woh bhi itni subeh subeh

Tarika ( smiled ) : haa abhi woh me or shreya roz subeh yaha exercise karne aate hai

Daya ( looking here & dere ) : accha toh shreya kaha hai

Tarika ( smiled ) : woh jogging karne gyi hai

Daya : accha toh abhi chal hum bhi yhi tarika ke saath exercise karte hai

Abhi ( happily ) : haa ok & he sat beside her

Daya ( confused ) : boss tum beth kyu gaye

Abhi ( innocently ) : daya tumne hi toh kaha ki tarika ke saath exercise karte hai isiliye me beth gaya

Daya ( naughtly ) : accha par hum toh pushups or baaki ki exercise karte hai na meditation toh kbhi nhi kiya

Abhi ( smiled ) : mene aaj se shuru kiya meditation

By listening this daya starts laughing & tarika was blushing

Abhi ( confused ) : kya hua hass kyu rhe ho tum

Daya ( laughing ) : nhi mene suna tha ki pyaar me log pagal hojate hai aaj dekh bhi liya & he laughs & tarika was blushing

Abhi : tuje toh me baadme dekhlunga

Tarika : accha chalo ab exercise start karte hai

Duo noded & abhirika was doing meditation & daya was doing pushups & stretching after sometime shreya came their with someone else & she notice duo

Shreya ( smiled ) gud mrng abhijeet sir gud mrng daya sir

Duo ( smiled ) : gud mrng shreya

Shreya ( smiled ) : sir aap dono yaha

Daya ( smiled ) : shreya hum bhi roz yaha exercise karne aate hai waise ( point at the person ) ye kon hai shreya

Shreya ( smiled ) : sir ye ek trainer hai hume exercise karwane aaye hai

Trainer ( smiled ) : hello sir myself raj

Abhi ( smiled ) : hello raj myself senior inspector abhijeet

Daya ( fake smile ) : hey raj myself senior inspector daya

Tarika ( happily ) : hello raj myself tarika

Raj ( smiled ) : hello tarikajii aapse milke accha laga & i must say aap or shreyaji you both are very beautiful

Shreya & tarika ( shyly smiles ) : thank you raj

Raj : so shall we start

Tarika : yeah sure

After that raj , tarika & shreya were doing exercise & our duo was standing there

Daya ( glaring at raj ) : boss ye kuch zyada hi tarif nhi kar rha tarika or shreya ki

Abhi ( angry ) : or nhi toh kya tarika ko tarikaji bol diya

Duo was them & raj was helping shreya & he touched her waist with this daya gets angry moved them or phir duo raj ko bhaga dete hai

Tarika ( angry ) : abhi ye kya kiya aap dono ne

Shreya ( angry ) : haa sir woh hame exercise karva rhe the or aap dono ne unhe bhaga diya ... huh!

Tarika & shreya went from there with angry face

Daya : boss ye dono toh naraz hogyi ab kya kare

Abhi ( smiled ) : chal phir manate hai unhe

Daya smiled & duo went from their

* * *

 **So hamare duo apni angels ko kaise manayenge any idea ?**

 **Hey guysss thank youu sooooo much for your wishes ab pakka exams acchi jaayengi :-) :-)**

 **2nd chap will be the last chap so plzzz R & R :-) :-)**

 **Yours ,**

 **Dareya Lovers**

 **:-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Hey guys sorry for the late update ... i hope you guys remember this stry :-) ... ok now no more bak bak lets see the chapter :-)**

* * *

Recap : shreya or tarika subeh exercise keliye park me jaati hai or hamare duo bhi wahi aate hai ... tarika , abhijeet or daya waha exercise kar rhe hote hai tabhi waha shreya apne personal trainer Raj ke saath waha aati hai or phir raj undono ko exercise karvaata hai par hamare duo jealous hojate hai or woh dono raj ko bhaga dete hai jisse shreya or tarika hamare duo se naraz hojati hai ... chaliye dekhte hai hamare duo apni angels ko kaise manate hai ... :-) :-)

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

Tarika shreya ke saath uski open car me beth ke chali jaati hai or hamare abhijeet sir daya sir ke saath unki open jeep me unke picche jaate hai

Abhijeet ( from the jeep ) : taaru plz ek baar meri baat sunlo

Tarika ( from the car ) : nhi abhi muje aapki koi baat nhi sunni tum dono ne uss raj ko bhaga kar bilkul accha nhi kiya ... huh

Shreya ( while driving ) : haa abhijeet sir aapne or daya sir ne bilkul accha nhi kiya

Daya ( while driving the jeep ) : shreya dekho plzz ek baar hamari baat sunlo

Abhi : haa taru plzzz

Both girls ( angry ) : nooo ... & they drove off

Daya ( frustrated ) : yaar abhi yeh dono toh hamari baat sunne ko taiyaar hi nhi hai

Abhi : haa accha ek kaam kar shreya ke ghar chal tarika wahi gyi hogi

Daya noded & they moved towards the shreya 's home

 **Shreya ' s Home :**

Shreya & tarika was in balcony ... they were enjoying morning coffee ... suddenly a voice came ...

 **Jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan** _**( × 2 )**_

 _ **Arre mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

 _ **Mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

They both look down & gets shock becoz its none other than our duo was there who was singing that song ... both the girls move downstairs & open the main door saw duo were standing their & they came inside & close the door ... tarika & shreya exchanged glances & turn to leave but duo held their angel's wrist ...

 _ **Abhi : jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **Daya : jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **Abhi : arre mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

 _ **Daya : mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

Tarika & shreya jerked their hands ... tarika sat on the sofa pretend to read the magazine but abhijeet snatched the magazine

 _ **Abhi : gusse se hai pyaar bada pyaar se aitbaar**_

 _ **jab aajaye aa jaana mein karunga intezaar**_

Tarika glared him & moved towards the terrace ... abhijeet also goes behind her...

Here , Shreya moves to the kitchen & start preparing the breakfast but two hands touched her waist & hugged her from back ... she shivered with his touch but she control herself

 _ **Daya : gusse se hai pyaar bada pyaar se aitbaar**_

 _ **jab aajaaye aa jaana mein karunga intezaar**_

Shreya gets herself free from daya ' grip & moves to her room ... daya also follows her ...

Here in terrace abhijeet came towards tarika & pulled her close ... tarika crashed on his chest & looked at him ... abhijeet smiled

 _ **Abhi : arre jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **arre mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

 _ **mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

Abhirika lost in each other ...

Here shreya was going for a bath but daya pulled her close & kissed on her neck ... shreya shivered with his touch ... she struggled to get free from his grip ... but his grip was very tight ... daya cupped her face

 _ **Daya : nazron se na tol muje dil se kaam le**_

 _ **tu jiski woh tere bin kyu kisi kaa naam le**_

Daya was going to kiss on her lips ... shreya gets nervous with his bold move ... finally she gets herself free from his grip & moves to the hall ... daya smiled on her nervousness

Here tarika was first to came out from the trance & pushed him & looked at otherside ... abhi hold her hand & looked in her eyes

 _ **Abhi : arre nazron se naa tol muje dil se kaam le**_

 _ **tu jiski woh tere bin kyu kisi kaa naam le**_

Tarika jerked her hand & moved downstairs ... abhijeet noded his head in disappointment ... suddenly he smiled evilly

Abhi ( thinks ) : ab bas bohot hogya ab dekhta hu kaise nhi maanti ... he smiled evilly & he also moved downstairs...

Here daya came in the hall but he didn't find shreya anywhere ... so he moves to the balcony & saw her ... he hugged her from back

 _ **Daya : jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **ho.. jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

 _ **mein tera tu meri jaane saara hindustaan**_

Daya turned her ... shreya looked in his eyes ... he tightly hugged her ... shreya also hugged him

Here in the hall tarika was sitting on the sofa ... abhi came towards her & put his head on her lap

 _ **Abhi : choti si ek baat bani baat se daastan**_

 _ **bhul ke sab baate haste hai yhi pyaar ki shaan**_

Tarika smiled & kissed on his forehead ... abhijeet widely smiled & he kissed on her lips ... tarika was shocked but after 5 mins she also responded ...

Here dareya separate from the hug & looking in each others eyes ... daya cupped her face ...

 _ **Daya : choti si ek baat bani baat se daastan**_

 _ **bhul ke sab baate haste hai yhi pyaar ki shaan**_

Shreya shyly smiled & run towards the hall ... daya smiled & he also moved towards the hall...

Here abhirika broke from the kiss & tarika hugged him tightly

Dareya came in hall & smiled to see them hugging ... abhirika separate from the hug smiled to them

 ** _Tarika ( smiled ) : jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan_**

 _ **Shreya ( smiled) : hoo ... jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan**_

 _ **Tarika : tu mera mein teri jaane saara hindustaan**_

 _ **Shreya : tu mera mein teri jaane saara hindustaan**_

Duo smiled to see their angels smile ... Abhirika hugged each other & Dareya hugged each other

 _ **Four togather : arre jaanu meri jaan mein tere kurbaan ... mein tera tu meri ( boys ) / tu mera mein teri ( girls ) jaane saara hindustaan ( × 2 )**_

They all separate from hug & sat on the sofa

Abhi ( sighs ) : ufff finally tum dono maan gai

Daya ( sighs ) : haa or nhi toh kya yaar pure ghar ke chakkar laga kar me toh thak gya

Both girls ( naughtly ) : hum naraz hi kab the joh hum maanege & they start laughing

Duo ( shocked ) : matlab

Tarika & shreya exchanged glances & moved towards them ... tarika sit on abhi's lap & shreya sit on daya 's lap ... our duo was shocked with this & staring them

Tarika & shreya smiled on them

Shreya ( put her arm around his neck ) : aapko kya lagta hai senior inspector daya muje nhi pata ki aapne raj ko kyu bhagaya kyunki usne meri kamar ko touch kiya tha or aap jealous huye the

Tarika ( smile ) : or abhi aapne isliye raj ko bhagaya kyunki usne muje tarikajii keh ke pukara jo sirf tumhara haq hai

Abhi ( mock anger ) : haa mein jealous tha kyunki muje nhi pasand ki tumhe mere alawa koi or touch kare ya koi or tumhe tarikajii kahe uspe sirf mera right hai

Tarika ( hugged him ) : aww... my baby itna pyaar karte ho mujse

Abhi ( hugged her ) : haa tarikajii hum aapse bohot pyaar karte hai

Tarika smiled & hugged him tightly ...

Daya ( mock anger ) : or haa shreya muje bhi nhi pasand ki tumhe mere alawa koi or touch kare kisine himmat bhi ki tumhe chune ki toh i 'll kill him

Shreya ( hugged him ) : i love you daya

Daya ( hugged her ) : i love you too shreya

They all separate from hug ...

Duo ( naughtly ) : waise agar chaho toh roz hum dono tum dono ko exercise sikha sakte hai

Both girls blushed & hugged them ... Duo smiled & kissed on their forehead & hugged them back & lived happily ...

 ** _* The End *_**


End file.
